


Arguments, Wings, and Tight Muscles

by AnneWolfe



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 AnneWolfe [12]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Arguing, Fights, M/M, Simon Snow's Wings and Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneWolfe/pseuds/AnneWolfe
Summary: Simon and Penny row and Baz talks to Simon afterwards.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 AnneWolfe [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025661
Kudos: 26
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Arguments, Wings, and Tight Muscles

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 Carry On Countdown. Well, Simon and Penny have a fight in this. Baz talks to Simon and everything is fine. Baz messages Simon's shoulders.

I hear a loud groaning coming from the living room as I walk into the flat. What in the world is Simon moaning about? 

I walk into the room and see Simon hunched over the table with his head in his hands. Bunce is glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

Simon’s wings are draped dejectedly over the back of the chair that he is sitting in. His tail is twitching angrily and he growls, “No. Penny. No.”

“Simon, you're not happy, let me help you,” she lifts her hand. “ **Every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings** ,” then she flips the bell in her hand, “ **I put my thing down, flip it and reverse it** !”

“No!” shouts Simon as his wings fade from existence and he launches from his chair. It crashes to the ground and his tail thwacks the table so hard that it nearly leaves a chip. If he still had magic this house would be gone. “Get out of here Penny!”

Bunce just shrugs and then walks away from him. As she passes me on her way to the door she mutters, “Help him. He’s having a bad day,” it’s so low that I only heard it because of my vampire hearing.

Simon doesn’t look at me as he goes into his room. I don’t think that he even knows that I am here. 

I decide to let him cool off before checking on him and go to the kitchen to make some tea. 

Once the tea is ready and I have a plate of biscuits, I go to check on him. I quietly knock on the door and push on it.

Simon is laying face first on the bed and doesn’t acknowledge it as I set the plate and cup on the bedside table.

“Simon? Love? What’s up?” I sit down next to him and reach out to lay a hand on his back.

He tips his head and glares up at me. “Penny has no right to use magic on me!”

I rub his back where the wings would normally be. “What did she do?”

He hums as I work my hands, kneading the tension out of the muscles. He goans as I find a particularly tight knot. I sit up and reposition myself so that I can get at his back more easily. 

“Oh,” moans Simon, “Baz.”

“Yeah, Simon.”

“Oh that’s so good.”

“Your shoulders are like rocks.”

“It’s the wings.”

“Simon, you need to spell your wings away and let me do this more often.”

He mumbles something under his breath that I don’t catch.

“And why are you having a row with Bunce?”

“Oh, I don’t even remember. Just something about my wings.”

“Really? It was quite terrible. Is that all?”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe you should make up. I think whatever you problem is she will be willing to fix it.”

“Later. I’ll do that later.”

“Why don’t you do it now?” I pull my hands away and start to reach for his phone.

He groans loudly, “Don’t stop.”

“What?”

“My shoulders. That felt _so_ _amazing_.”

“All right, but when I am done you’ll make up with Bunce."

“Yeah, sure," Simon reaches over a takes a biscuit. 

I knead my hands into his shoulders and he sighs. 


End file.
